Anomaly
Monica Carter, born Matthew Carter, is the twin of Sandra (Ryan) Carter, although their mutant powers manifested in considerably different form. The children of a deeply religious Christian parents from Kilgore, Texas, the twins quietly rebelled against the fire-and-brimstone, mutophobic sermons of their pastor and secretly became converts to Wicca. When Ryan initially manifested, Matt screamed in surprise at seeing his brother's blue reptilian eyes, bringing the attention of their parents. Pastor Ferris convinced their parents that Ryan had been "kidnapped" by a mutant "impostor," organizing a lynch mob to pursue the boy. Matt knew better, but he felt guilty for his involuntary part in the affair. After Ryan's disappearance, the parents behaved as if they believed their son to return some day, in his original form, and even reported him as kidnapped by a mutant. Meanwhile, Matt researched on mutants and discovered that the chances of identical twins not manifesting both within one year of the other was very slim; therefore, it was just a matter of time before he would be forced to run from the lynch mob himself. In one of the Wicca events, Matt met a Sidhe woman named Kalrys, who entrusted him with a pendant housing the remnants of the consciousness and power of an ancient being. (The spirit of another avatar would eventually claim the identity of the entity to be Terra-Kashaly, Thirdborn.) That consciousness eventually established communication with Matt, asking his help to be able to finally die. It said that normally, the contact would have resulted in it taking over and subsuming the host, but since Matt was a mutant, it wouldn't happen; however, he was an Avatar, and although the consciousness couldn't live in his Hallow like a regular spirit, with a suitable ritual, it would be possible for it to be absorbed and subsumed into Matt, giving it a final rest and leaving Matt with its powers and attributes. It warned that it might need to change Matt so he would survive the process, and that there might be side effects. Matt decided to go ahead with the ritual anyway. Matt woke up after the ritual to again meet Kalrys. He discovered that he had changed into the form of a girl—a six-armed girl, reminiscent of some Hindu deities. The new girl found out also that she now had both sets of sexual organs, and that oddly, her new appearance felt completely natural to her and she had no problems controlling her new arms. Matt remarked that he (now she) had done a service to Kalrys, so she owed her. Kalrys paid with cryptic instructions that might or not help Matt to reunite with Ryan. Running away by motorcycle to Fort Worth, Matt is stopped by a motorcycle cop (her parents had put an APB regarding Matt's disappearance, including the license on Matt's bike). She doesn't resist, but accidentally discovers her gravitic Warping powers. The Mutant Commission Office is called, and Matt is taken to the MCO offices for Dallas/Fort Worth. However, despite her fears, she discovers that the Texas MCO is nothing like some of its ill-famed counterparts in other states; they not only don't jail her, but clear her from the kidnapping charge and take steps to bring the attention of the relevant authorities to the situation in Kilgore. They find her a place to stay and clothes suitable to someone with six arms. They also take care of power testing, issuing a new identity under the name Monica Carter -- including a MID, enrolling her into the Whateley Academy and finding her transportation to the school—with another friendly MCO agent. Despite some adventures on the road, Monica arrives safely to Whateley, where she is put in Poe Cottage. Eventually, she is reunited with her brother—now a nineteen-foot-long snake-girl who goes by "Diamondback."Small Mercies Appearance Monica is a fairly pretty teenage girl, with curly reddish-brown hair, blue slitted, reptilian eyes and two budding teenage breasts. Her torso is feminine, showing the immature curves of a teenage girl, and noticeable but not huge hips. Slender legs ending in delicate feet. And six slender, delicate, feminine arms with a hint of muscle toning, ending in normal, feminine hands. The three pairs are set down along her ribcage, each pair of shoulders beneath the one above it, complete with shoulder blades connected to the ribs. She has no problem at all coordinating the six pairs of limbs. Powers and weaknesses Matt was originally an Avatar, but it's unknown if Monica retains the ability to house a spirit, or if it her Hallow has been permanently filled by the spirit remains of Terra-Kashaly. Monica was tested by the Dallas/Fort Worth MCO, resulting in the following ratings in her MID: * Exemplar 2 - "means you’ll be able to enjoy a long, healthy life in excellent, but normal, physical condition." * Warper 4g - "The G means you are a gravity-focused Warper." * PK 4 * Esper 1 - "because you seem to be sensitive to certain phenomena involving gravity" She is able to lift about four tons, and manipulate gravity with incredibly fine control. Also, she can fly. Possibly as a result of her having subsumed an aspect of Terra-Kashaly, Monica's promises and deals are magically binding, meaning that she is unable to break a promise. Conversely, anybody attempting to renege on a deal made with her will likely suffer nasty consequences. Associations * Carter family (birth family) ** Mr. Carter (estranged father, Humanity First! activist) ** Caroline Carter (estranged mother, Humanity First! activist) ** Ryan/Sandra Carter (twin brother/sister) * Turner family (friends) ** Nathan Turner ** Edith Turner ** Joseph Turner ** Zachary Turner * Poe Cottage * Outcast Corner ** Jericho ** Razorback ** Eldritch * Dallas/Forth Worth MCO: ** Director Kuni Sommers ** Agent Cassandra Tyler ** Agent Will Howes ** Boost (Telepath) (Andrea) * Daryl ** Steamer draconic spirit References Category:Poe Cottage Category:Gender-complicated Category:Kilgore Category:Texas Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Warper Category:Avatar Category:Exemplar Category:Esper Category:Telekinetic